Her way or the highway
by CathyCat2709
Summary: What if the girls weren't the only one who were tricked in Cell Block? What if Toris Zombie face happend accidently on purpose? - What if Jade West finds a way to make sure she gets what she wants in every episode?
1. Cell Block

**Takes place after 'Cell Block' when the boys run out of the Black Box. Maybe I'll write another one shot with missing moments from this episode...**

**Disclaimer: I wish I'd own Victorious but I don't :(**

"BOY POWER, BOY POWER..."  
they we're still cheering and screaming and laughing their buts off about the girls face after they left the black box.  
"This whole thing was just priceless!" Sikowitz laughed. (it's a little strange and creepy how much a teacher enjoy to watch his students fight and suffer)  
"Yeah, man! Have you seen their faces?!" André agreed.  
"Thanks for joining our team, Sikowitz!" Beck said with a huge grin on his face.  
"That was just soo worth the embar-aaaa!" Robbie screamed and tripped over his flippers.  
Sikowitz just started laughing again. André and Beck exchanged one short look. They grabbed their phone, turned them on and shot pictures and videos of Robbie lying on the floor in a weird and humiliating costume trying and failing to get up again.  
"Hey, this isn't funny! Help me to get up!" Robbie yelled.  
"BOYS!" Sikowitz suddenly shouted. The three of them looked at him.  
"What?" André asked.  
Sikowitz shook his head.  
"First off all; this isn't really nice." he said while helping Robbie to get up.  
"Yeah." Robbie agreed.  
"Without me wearing this costume we wouldn't have won the bet!" Robbie said angrily. Could you believe it? There'd be photos of him in this costume (Jade would definitely post the pictures) and what we're they doing as soon as the bet was over? Unbelievable!  
"You didn't won." Sikowitz said.  
"What?!" the three boys shouted.  
"Of course we did!" Robbie said.  
"Yeah, we beat the girls!" André added.  
"So we're the winner! We are! ... Aren't we?" Beck asked confused.  
Sikowitz started laughing like hell.  
"You really - Ahaha - you really thought just because I'm a boy- Hahaha - I'd not treat the girls fairly - Hahahaha - and who said the - Ahaha - the contest was over by -Ahuhuhaha - A gong doesn't - Hahaha..." Sikowitz shook his head again and walked away still laughing.  
André, Robbie and Beck looked confused at each other.  
"So we didn't win?" Robbie asked.  
Beck and André didn't said anything.  
"Great!" he shoot.  
"Now take me out of this costume before even more people see me!"  
Beck and André still were too shocked and confused to say anything so they just took Robbie to the guys bathroom.  
After they got Robbie out of his costume, they sat on the stairs in the hallway and staied quiet for a while until André couldn't take it anymore.  
"I can't believe Sikowitz tricked us too!" he shouted.  
"Yeah! I thought the contest was over when he ringed that Gong! I thought he was on our side!" Beck said upset.  
"I did all this for nothing!" Robbie shouted.  
"I can't believe we won't get As for the semester AND didn't use our phone or pearpad or _whatever_ for three whole days!" André almost screamed.  
"Interesting!" a voice behind them said.  
The boys turned around to see Tori and Cat stand in the door of the girls restroom.  
"So you guys didn't win?" Tori asked.  
The boys shook their head.  
"No, Sikowitz tricked us too." Beck explained.  
"Ha - I knew it!" Cat shouted.  
"You knew what?" Robbie asked.  
"Sikowitz isn't on the boys team. He's on the mans team!" Cat explained.  
"Yeah, sure." Tori said tapping Cats shoulder.  
"Well, anyway. I guess both of the teams lost." André said.  
"Yeah, at least you didn't win when we lost." Tori said and walked over to the boys.  
She couldn't help but notice how Beck was trying to hide a smile.  
"So, what about grabbing some sushi in honor of our phone-less days?" Tori asked.  
"Yeah, Mrs. Lee posted they have now some new kind of tuna balls!" Cat said exicted and started to jump up and down.  
Robbie started jumping too.  
"That sounds pretty cool!" he said.  
"Uhu!" Cat giggled and grabbed Robbie by the hand to drag him towards the door.  
"You guys coming?" Robbie asked.  
André looked a little confused at Robbie.  
"Yeah..." he said still looking at Beck from the corner of an eye.  
Tori did too.  
What was up with Beck? He just lost a bet and was smiling like an idiot. Even thou he was trying to hide it.  
"Wait! Shouldn't we wait for Jade?" Cat suddenly asked.  
Now Beck was grinning widely and didn't even hide it.  
"Oh, is she still here?" André asked.  
Cat and Tori nodded.  
"Then we should wait. I'm sure she'd kill us if we left without her." André said.  
"Even though she'll pretend to be annoyed by us when were at Nozus." Robbie muttered.  
"Okay, what is up with you Beck?" Tori asked.  
"What do you mean?"  
"We all had a hard time without our phones and we all lost a bet but you are smiling like ... I don't know!"  
"Like he knows a funny secret about us?" Cat tried.  
"Uhu." Tori agreed.  
Beck chuckled.  
"Well. Right now I think that I should have known Sikowitz was up to something."  
"Why?" André asked.  
"Well, first of all he's Sikowitz. And no one should ever trust him. And second... well..." Beck faded out.  
"Yes?" Robbie asked curiously.  
Beck sighed and decided to tell the other. He wouldn't get of the hook anyway.  
"Look, either Jade wins or you lose. And if she loses, everybody loses. No one wins against Jade. She's always finds a way to let no one win against her." Beck explains.  
Everybody looked at him confused.  
"But I thought... I mean you're Beck. If you can't control her then no one can." Tori said.  
"Believe me; No one can!" Cat said and sighed.  
Tori looked at Beck and he shook his head. Even when he was her boyfriend there was no way he could win a fight. He could stop it - yes. But not win it.  
Not even Tori won against Jade.  
Yes, she could take her roles and friends. She could make everybody like her but not without having Jade get revenge.  
Didn't Jade poured coffee over Toris head?  
Didn't Jade made Tori get detention because of the 'black eye'?  
Didn't Jade put the grizzly glue into Cats make up things when Jade didn't got the lead?  
Didn't Jade gave Tori a scar on her arm when they saw The Wood?  
Didn't Jade almost killed Tori for the role of Suzy?  
All in one; didn't Jade took every chance to make Tori feel bad and give her a hard time at Hollywood Arts whenever she could?  
Because there were still some things Jade didn't took revenge for directly.  
Toris eyes widened.  
"You mean like-"  
"It's rather my way or the highway!" a voice behind them said coldly.  
Everybody turned around and saw Jade walking towards them with a cup of coffee in her hand.  
"Jade!" Tori said afraid but they could barley hear her because Cat yelled Jades name at the same time.  
"You're here! We can go!" Cat shouted exited and dragged Robbie outside.  
She had been holding his hand all the time.  
"Yeah, let's get some sushi!" Tori quickly said when Jade gave her a look that clearly said 'Oh yes, I will find a way to make you sad for a loooong time'.  
André gulped and ran after Tori. That 'Better be afraid, I'll give you hell'-look on Jades face was never a good sign.  
Jade rolled her eyes even thou she couldn't resist to smile a little.  
"So easy to scare." she mumbled and took a sip of her coffee.  
Beck chuckled and Jade immediately looked at him.  
"Yeah, laugh as long you can. You know I won't let you get away with the tickleing!" she said and walked after her 'friends'.  
**(A/N: In case you haven't noticed; when the boys were cheering about the girls losing, Beck tickled/poked Jade in the stomach)**  
Beck couldn't help but smile when he quickly held the door open for her.  
"It'd be the first time I'd get away with something." he said.  
Jade wanted to reply something (obviously not really nice) but when she met his eyes, she just walked trough the door.  
His face had been so close to hers.  
And he actually smiled at her. He smiled at her the way he had when he still was in love with her.  
A smile crept on Jades face as she felt the butterflies in her stomach.  
It really was bitter sweet to know they'd never become as close again. Because friends just wasn't close enough for her.  
But at least they weren't fighting anymore.  
At least they were friends and somewhat close.  
And maybe one day...  
No! Jade refused to even think it. It would all just start over again. He'd left her broken heart again.  
But what if...  
Damn it! She refused to hope that! That hope was just another lie.  
He didn't loved her anymore!  
But she did.  
Even worse; She was falling again for him, even harder than before.  
Again a smile crept on her face and she couldn't wipe it off her face for the rest of the day.  
Everybody thought she was planning on some evil revenge. She didn't nothing to proof them other wise.  
It was just to damn funny how scared Tori got when Jade asked her if she needed a ride home.  
But maybe Cat knew. At least she was suspicious.  
But Jade didn't care. She had quiet a good time hanging out with her friends. Somehow they ended up with counting how many times everybody had experienced the highway because they didn't went Jades way.  
Believe me; that was quite many times.  
Because Jade West never loses.

**Sorry for the cheesiness at the end. I just couldn't help it.  
And sorry for any grammar and spelling mistake. English isn't my first language and typed this on my phone around 11PM, so don't expect me to write without mistakes ;)  
I've just watched 'Cell Block' on Youtube (Thanks to whoever uploaded it) and I just had to write this! It just popped into my brain.  
And let's face it; it's either Jades way or the highway!  
So anyway, I hope you like it. Review would be nice.  
****No seriously, I won't post anything new if I don't get at least a couple of reviews on this story.  
Or you can tweet me what you think. My twitter name is also CathyCat2709.  
And btw; two days left until 'Tori Fixes Beck And Jade'. YAY! I'm so excited, I feel like I'm going to die...**

xoxo CathyCat


	2. The Pilot, Tori

**A/N: So, actually this story was supposed to be a One Shot but the stuff I wrote about 'Cell Block' inspired me to write this. It's about how Jade always gets what she wants in each episode or how she take revenge. I'm starting with Tori in 'The Pilot'**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this every chapter? I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS! And I don't think this will ever change **

That moment when Tori and Beck separated everybody stared clapping.  
"Man, I love this school!" Tori said with a smile.  
Becks eyes widened in shock as he realized what he just had done. He had kissed the new girl right in front of Jade aka his girlfriend when he could have rejected her.  
He should have.  
Beck heard someone running out of the classroom, slamming the door.  
_Oh shit!_  
"Now you feel better?" Tori asked still staying in character.  
"Oh shit, this is not good." Beck mumbled. Jade might have disliked Tori from the start but now she surely hated her.  
And she'd surely hate him.  
Damn, what hade he done?  
"Poor alien, what is wrong?" Tori asked and put and a hand on Becks arm. He quickly shook it off.  
He was so in trouble.  
Well…, Tori was as good as dead.  
"What is wrong? I just kissed you in front of my girlfriend!" Beck yelled at Tori.  
Tori took a step back at Beck screaming.  
She thought he liked her. I mean; why would he choose Jade, this wicked witch, over her?  
"Beck you're out!" Sikowitz shouted.  
"I don't care!" Beck shouted back and got off the stage.  
Everybody was either pitying him or giving him a flirty look.  
They all knew that Jade'd be horrible the next days.  
It's not difficult to get her mad but it's almost impossible to make her forgive you. Truly forgive you.  
Maybe this time Beck Oliver had gone too far. Maybe this time he couldn't get off the hook with a kiss. Maybe they'd finally break up so Beck could start dating someone else.  
Someone with a heart, so he could be love the way he deserved.  
Tori didn't know in how much trouble she and Beck were getting.  
Not yet.  
As soon as the bell rung, Beck run out of the classroom. He expected Jade to be in the janitors closet, where she always hid when she was mad or hurt.  
Oh yeah, Jade West can get hurt. It takes a lot to really hurt her but it's possible.  
But instead of finding an either 'I'm gonna give you hell' or a hurt Jade, Beck just run into a smiling Jade.  
He stared at her confused and shocked.  
Jade West doesn't smile unless someone else is getting hurt.  
Oh god, seems like Tori already was in trouble.  
"Jade, look, I'm-" But he was cut of by her lips pressed to his.  
"Wha-what was that for?"  
Jade just shrugged and kissed him again. More passionately.  
Beck didn't know what the hell was going on but he wouldn't complain.  
He'd choose Jades kisses over fighting anytime.  
Those lips just were hypnotizing.

While Beck and Jade were making out, Tori and Cat passed them and went to the girl's restroom.  
_Ouch, that hurt_ Tori thought as she passed a couple of whispering girls.  
Maybe she did have a little crush on the handsome boy with the mean girlfriend.  
But maybe it wasn't the way she thought.  
Maybe Jade wasn't such a horrible person. Maybe Beck wasn't forced into this relation ship.  
_Maybe they really are in love._  
Tori sighed and entered the bathroom. She almost bumped into a completely upset Trina.  
"Who was that?!" Trina screamed.  
"Whoa, what happened?" Tori asked confused.  
Trina just snorted abgrily and left without another word.  
Tori and Cat shrugged.  
From the corner of an eye Tori saw something red and she stood there thunderstruck.  
On the mirror in the restroom it said in red letters

"I will get you, Vega slut!"  
Cat gasped and covered her eyes. This was a badbad word.  
And the red letter looked just like... like blood.  
The shade of the dripping ink was just like blood.  
Now Tori knew what Trina was so upset about.  
"Why would anyone do this to Trina?" Cat asked still with covered eyes.  
"I don't know..." Tori answered but she had a bad feeling about this.  
What if this wasn't about Trina?  
She might not be a person with many friends but what could she have possibly done that someone would threat her?  
And right now Trina wasn't the only Vega at this school.  
Tori notice a small piece of paper on the floor near the mirror.  
For whatever reason Tori decided to pick it up.  
"Be warned, Vega. This is just the start." it said in the same scary bloody-red letter.  
This could still be about Trina right?  
"I'm hungry!" Cat announced.  
Tori nodded but Cat couldn't see that.  
"Sure, let's grab some food."  
"Yay!" Cat yelled excided and tried to get out of the restroom without seeing anything.  
Why did they go here in the first place anyway? It was lunch time.  
"Where's the door? Tori help me! I can't see anything! I'M BLIND!" Cat stared to panic.  
"Just stop covering your eyes!" Tori said to Cat but she was still staring at the paper.  
This scared her to death.  
"Oh, right. Are you coming?" a not anymore blind Cat asked.  
"Yeah – uh…, no. I'll catch up with you later!" Tori responded trying to look at Cat. But she could barley take her eyes off the red handwritten note.  
"Kay Kay!" Cat said and was gone.  
After another minute of staring, Tori slowly left the restroom banishing the note from her thoughts.  
She went back to the only grey locker, which was hers, to get her purse so she could buy lunch.  
She let out a groan as she saw her locker.  
Beck and Jade leaned against it while (still) making out.  
God, what if this black mail thing really was from Jade?  
Tori tried to avoid the thought but this could be possible.  
In Jades eyes Tori probably was a slut for kissing Beck. And didn't Jade left class earlier? Jade seemed to be that kind of girl who'd do such things.  
Tori tried to not start shaking and looking scared as she cleared her throat to break them apart.  
But it seemed like Beck and Jade stared kissing even more passionately by that. Jade tangled her hands in Becks hair while his hands were sliding down a little lower than her hips. Tori tried to just ignore the fact that they now also their tongues were playing with each other.  
This was too much for Tori to take on her second day.  
At her old school she had to wear a uniform and kissing was not even allowed.  
At her old school no one would black mail her or pure coffee over her head and getting away with it.  
_Because Jade was getting away with it!_  
No one could proof that Jade wrote the note and the coffee thing was a part of a scene.  
This girl was really just - URGH!  
"GUSY, could you _please_ swallow each other _somewhere_ else?!" Tori yelled frustrated.  
And finally the two of them separated.  
"Oh, Tori, I didn't notice you." Beck said awkwardly while running his hand through his messed up hair.  
Tori gave him a look. _Oh, really?_  
Jade smirked at her in a way that made Tori want to run and hide.  
"See you, Vega." Jade said in a way too sweet tone.  
_Vega_…, exactly like the note.  
Tori tried to not look scared but something in Jades satisfied look told her that Jade knew how scared Tori was. That Jade _wanted_ Tori to be that scared.  
Jade grabbed Becks hand and dragged him away.  
But instead of heading to the Asphalt Café they went into the janitors closet.  
_Do not think about it!_ Tori said to herself.  
Seriously, how many things does Jade get away with?!  
Tori only knew her two days.  
She opened her locker and searched for her purse. It took a lot to not imagine what Beck and Jade were doing right now.  
Luckily she got distracted. Something fell out of her locker.  
Another piece of paper.  
_Oh, no, this is not good!_  
Frighten Tori picked it up and read it.  
"I'm yours. And you are mine. Nothing will change that." it said in black letters. But it wasn't the same handwriting like the other note. And the letters were faded out. Like they were old.  
Tori turned the paper around and there was the red note she had expected.  
"You will never take my place; I'll make sure of that."  
And just by this one sentence, Tori wasn't sure if she really wanted to go to this school.

**A/N: Since my laptop is broken I wrote this on my phone again. So, sorry for spelling mistakes or if it just sounds weird and wrong because english still isn't my first language.  
I hope you like it anyway :)  
Leave me some reviews and you'll get to know how Jade took revenge on Beck for kissing Tori because believe me; Jade doesn't forgive that easy.  
xoxo CathyCat**


End file.
